This is a proposal to plan, design and sponsor a national conference of American Indian researchers to address the mental health issues posed by the current problems facing the American Indian family. A preliminary meeting of American Indian researchers will plan the agenda for the proposed conference, and will identify the potential participants. We propose a three-day workshop to facilitate inquiry into the involvement of more Indian investigators in appropriate research and the expansion of research on Indian-relevant issues. The national conference will attempt to disseminate such research and to develop needed research training programs for American Indian personnel.